hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Pacific hurricane season (Cooper's Version)
The 2023 Pacific hurricane season was the third-most active Pacific hurricane season on record, alongside the 1985 season. A total of 24 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 9 major hurricanes developed, marking the most active Pacific hurricane season since 2018. The season officially began on May 15, 2023 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1, 2023 in the central Pacific, while the season ended in both basins on November 30, 2023. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin and are adopted by convention. The 2023 season proved to be destructive and deadly, with $1.84 billion in damages and 255 deaths being caused by the season's storms. In late July, Hurricane Greg became a powerful Category 4 hurricane, making landfall in Hawaii as a tropical depression. In August, Tropical Storm Kenneth brought moderate flooding to central Mexico, resulting in some damage. In late September, Hurricane Ramon caused minor damage in Baja California as a tropical depression. Tropical Storm Selma struck the peninsula a few days later with more severe effect. In October, Hurricane Todd became a Category 5 hurricane before making landfall near Mazatlán as a Category 4 hurricane, with catastrophic outcome. With an estimated $1.42 billion in damages and 238 associated deaths, Todd was one of the costliest and deadliest Pacific hurricanes on record. Hurricane Veronica affected the same areas just nine days later, albeit with less severe effects. The season's last storm, Tropical Storm Lala, developed on November 28 in the Central Pacific, crossing the International Date Line into the Western Pacific on December 2, where it eventually became a Category 4 super typhoon. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2023 till:31/12/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2023 till:22/05/2023 color:TS text:"Adrian (TS)" from:05/06/2023 till:10/06/2023 color:C1 text:"Beatriz (C1)" from:12/06/2023 till:18/06/2023 color:C4 text:"Calvin (C4)" from:25/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 color:C1 text:"Dora (C1)" from:29/06/2023 till:03/07/2023 color:TS text:"Eugene (TS)" from:06/07/2023 till:08/07/2023 color:TD text:"Six-E (TD)" from:15/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:C3 text:"Fernanda (C3)" from:20/07/2023 till:02/08/2023 color:C4 text:"Greg (C4)" from:29/07/2023 till:04/08/2023 color:C1 text:"Hilary (C1)" barset:break from:03/08/2023 till:06/08/2023 color:TS text:"Irwin (TS)" from:05/08/2023 till:13/08/2023 color:C1 text:"Jova (C1)" from:10/08/2023 till:13/08/2023 color:TS text:"Kenneth (TS)" from:10/08/2023 till:17/08/2023 color:C3 text:"Lidia (C3)" from:22/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 color:C3 text:"Max (C3)" from:25/08/2023 till:04/09/2023 color:C4 text:"Norma (C4)" from:29/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 color:TD text:"Fourteen-E (TD)" from:02/09/2023 till:06/09/2023 color:TS text:"Otis (TS)" from:02/09/2023 till:08/09/2023 color:TS text:"Keli (TS)" barset:break from:07/09/2023 till:16/09/2023 color:C3 text:"Pilar (C3)" from:22/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 color:C4 text:"Ramon (C4)" from:28/09/2023 till:03/10/2023 color:TS text:"Selma (TS)" from:07/10/2023 till:14/10/2023 color:C5 text:"Todd (C5)" from:20/10/2023 till:25/10/2023 color:C2 text:"Veronica (C2)" from:22/10/2023 till:26/10/2023 color:TS text:"Wiley (TS)" from:28/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:TD text:"Two-C (TD)" from:03/11/2023 till:05/11/2023 color:TS text:"Xina (TS)" from:29/11/2023 till:02/12/2023 color:TS text:"Lala (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2023 till:31/05/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:31/07/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:30/09/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:31/12/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Adrian' 'Hurricane Beatriz' 'Hurricane Calvin' 'Hurricane Dora' 'Tropical Storm Eugene' 'Tropical Depresssion Six-E' 'Hurricane Fernanda' 'Hurricane Greg' 'Hurricane Hilary' 'Tropical Storm Irwin' 'Hurricane Jova' 'Tropical Storm Kenneth' 'Hurricane Lidia' 'Hurricane Max' 'Hurricane Norma' 'Tropical Depression Fourteen-E' 'Tropical Storm Otis' 'Tropical Storm Keli' 'Hurricane Pilar' 'Hurricane Ramon' 'Tropical Storm Selma' 'Hurricane Todd' 'Hurricane Veronica' On October 1, a tropical wave departed from the west coast of Africa, uneventfully crossing the tropical Atlantic and crossing into the eastern North Pacific on October 12. A broad area of low pressure formed in association with the wave on October 15. The disturbance slowly organized as it moved slowly west-northwestward, becoming nearly stationary on October 19. At 12:00 UTC the following day, the disturbance organized into a tropical depression while several hundred miles southwest of Manzanillo, Mexico. Twelve hours later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Veronica. Moving northward, low strengthening ensued as the large cyclone gradually consolidated, with Veronica reaching hurricane strength by October 23. The hurricane turned northeastward and continued to strengthen, reaching its peak intensity as a Category 2 hurricane on October 24. At 22:00 UTC that day, Veronica made landfall about 70 miles northwest of Culiacán, Mexico. The hurricane rapidly weakened as it accelerated inland, becoming a post-tropical cyclone at 06:00 UTC on October 25. Heavy rainfall produced by Veronica and its extratropical remnants led to flooding in Mexico and the southwestern United States. In Sinaloa, strong winds downed trees and caused widespread power outages, and at least 205 homes were damaged or destroyed. A mudslide in Cosalá caused two fatalities, and another man drowned in a swollen river. In the surrounding provinces of Chihuahua and Durango, damage was less extensive, although some homes were damaged by flooding and mudslides and scattered power outages were reported. The extratropical remnants of Veronica combined with a frontal system to produce widespread flooding in the southwestern United States. Several rivers and streams rose above flood stage, inundating nearby homes and buildings and causing two fatalities. Total losses from the hurricane include $410 million in damages and 5 deaths 'Tropical Storm Wiley' 'Tropical Depression Two-C' 'Tropical Storm Xina' A tropical wave emerged off the west coast of Africa on October 16, crossing Central America on October 30 and merging with the Intertropical Convergence Zone (ITCZ) shortly afterward. A small area of low pressure developed along the wave axis of the disturbance and gradually organized, becoming a tropical depression at 06:00 UTC on November 3. Twelve hours later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Xina. Moving westward, Xina failed to strengthen significantly as it never completely separated from the ITCZ. The small cyclone encountered increasingly hostile upper-level winds, weakening to a tropical depression late on November 4 before degenerating into a surface trough at 06:00 UTC the following day. 'Tropical Storm Lala' During late November, the ITCZ became active near the International Date Line, spurring the development of a broad area of low pressure on November 26. The disturbance slowly organized as it remained nearly stationary, developing a surface circulation on November 28. By 12:00 UTC on November 29, the circulation, while loosely defined, had become sufficiently organized to declare the system a tropical depression. Twelve hours later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Lala. Moving slowly westward, Lala steadily intensified, fueled by warm sea surface temperatures, although its circulation remained ill-defined. Continuing westward, Lala crossed the International Date Line at 06:00 UTC on December 2 with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph (85 km/h). Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Northeastern Pacific in 2023. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2029 season. This was the same list used in the 2017 season. The names Todd, Veronica, and Wiley were used for the first time this year. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names that were slated for use in 2023 are listed below. 'Retirement' On April 6, 2024, at the 46th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Todd from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths it caused, and it will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane season. Todd was replaced with Tim for the 2029 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2023 Pacific hurricane season. It includes their names, durations, intensities, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2023 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons (Cooper)